1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to devices which gather an increment of continuous paper, where the paper is used as a sanitary coverage on medical tables, following the increments exposure to contact with a patient. More specifically, the invention relates to such devices used on chiropractic tables.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Medical tables upon which patients rest utilize sanitary paper to cover the surfaces which a patient rests upon. These surfaces are hereafter referred to as patient contact surfaces. Therefore, the patient contacts the sanitary paper during an examination or a treatment procedure. Following the contact with the patient, removal and disposal of the exposed sanitary paper occurs. Placement of a fresh supply of sanitary paper occurs prior to use of the medical table with another patient.
A common usage is to have the sanitary paper held on a dispensing roll which is secured to the table adjacent the patient contact surface being covered. Positioning of a securing clamp or other securing device on the table may occur on the opposing side of the patient contact surface from the dispensing roll. Following usage, the exposed paper is released by the securing device and paper is pulled through the securing device while the dispensing roll releases a fresh supply of paper. When all of the previously exposed paper has been moved through the securing device, and only fresh paper remains exposed between the securing device and the dispensing roll, the securing device is reactivated. The soiled paper is then removed by tearing or cutting and disposed of in a waste container.
This method results in a requirement that an attending medical personnel come into physical contact with the soiled paper during the tearing or cutting procedure. Additionally, the attending medical personnel then must deal with the severed increment of soiled paper following each medical procedure. This disposal is generally accomplished by folding or wadding the paper up for placement into the waste container. This generally results in the soiled paper consuming a greater volume of space than would result if the soiled paper were rolled up.
For these reasons there remains a need for a simple device which can collect the used paper without requiring excessive contact by the attending medical personnel or requiring individual disposal of each increment of soiled paper. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.